


welcome to your life, there's no turning back

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Married Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Grayson | Purpled, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), every member of the smp other than lazar n vikk are at least mentioned dafkljjfds, fuck you guys we got some. alyssa angst, guys please i dont like tags with their real names dflksajjkfds, i hope it's good lfkdjalkjfds, ive never written anythin formatted like this, that last one is implied fsadlkjfkjlsd, they/them pronouns for punz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: the twelve logs from the greater dream smp documenting what happens on the smp
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alyssa | ItsAlyssa & Callahan (Video Blogging RPF), Alyssa | ItsAlyssa & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	welcome to your life, there's no turning back

* * *

_‘Log One_

* * *

_Today I found an empty area while exploring with George. After traveling for so long, we thought fuck it! So we live here now. We’re currently building a house in the middle of the lake. I like this place, it’s peaceful._

_I have a parrot now. I think that’s pretty cool. I’ve got a few dogs, too. George doesn’t want any pets. He doesn’t think he’ll have time to care for them. I know that he’ll just play with my pets, though._

_We’re planning to bring some friends here tomorrow. It might take a few days for the next log since we’ll be away for a bit, but that’s okay. I don’t really mind._

_George wants me to start packing now. I’ll write more in this next time I’m able I guess. I’ll make sure to keep these logs in great shape. Just in case._

_Until next time,_

_Dream :)’_

* * *

_‘Log Two_

* * *

_Dream and I got back today. Only Sapnap, Dream’s sister Drista, Sam, Callahan, Alyssa, Ponk, and Bad were able to join us. Wilbur said he’d be here soon. He mentioned his little brother coming along as well. I’m not sure how long it’ll be until he gets here, though._

_Dream’s forcing me to write in this stupid thing. I personally think it’s useless, but he insists. I really can’t say no to him. Sometimes I hate that. He just has this pained look in his eyes that just_

_Nevermind._

_Sapnap got two fishes. Fish? Who cares. He named them Mars and Beckerson. Sam brought his dog Fran along. They’re getting along with Dream’s dogs quite nicely, I’d say._

_We’re still working on the main house. We’ve decided to call it the Community House. We all live here for now. It’s nice, I think._

_There’s a field not far from here that I’d like to build something on. Dream says we should get to the Nether before building anymore, though. Sapnap agrees with him. I guess we have to work on getting materials to get there._

_Ponk wants me to come on a walk with him and Sam. I’m not really sure if they’re dating or not but I always feel like a third wheel with them. I might bring Dream with me to piss them off._

_Sincerely,_

_George’_

* * *

_‘Log Three_

* * *

_It’s been like a week since anyone’s written in this book so I thought I may as well lmao. I don’t really know where to start since Bad never gave me a diary so I assume I just write random shit that happened recently? Idk lol._

_We made it to the nether like two days ago or smth. Dream, george, and i spent a lot of time working on a platform by the portal. Callahan and alyssa went flower picking i think. Sam started working on a new project with Ponk tho I’m not entirely sure what it is._

_Oh yeah! Punz joined us today. They brought their little brother Purpled with them. I haven’t really spoken with punz, but they seem pretty chill imo. Purpled is kinda annoying but sam and dream seem to like him so I guess he’s fine._

_I don’t really have anything else to sat rlly. Might write in this in a few weeks lmao. Let’s hope that I don’t forget._

_\- Sapnap’_

* * *

_‘Log Four_

* * *

_No one’s written here in a month I think. It’s sort of disappointing since a lot’s changed since then, but it’s understandable. We’ve got a lot of things going on._

_Sam’s finished his project, but he won’t show us what it is. Ponk keeps complaining about it. In all seriousness, it’s getting kinda annoying. Those two keep flirting. I don’t really like it. It makes me sorta uncomfortable._

_Alyssa’s been sorta distant recently. I think she’s keeping something from us, but that’s alright. It’s none of my business if she is._

_Callahan and George have been exploring the areas near the main area. I don’t like it when they leave. If anything, I think I should go with George instead of Callahan. I’m much stronger physically. Callahan can barely hold his own against a skeleton. George needs protection, and I can provide it._

_Purpled stole my gapple today. I got pissed and tried to drown him. Some parts of me know it’s wrong, but honestly? I kinda wish Sam and Punz didn’t stop me. Sapnap seemed upset, though. I can’t live with him being upset with me._

_Punz has been avoiding me. That’s okay. Punz and I were never really close. I do wish they’d at least look at me, but I can deal with it. It’s not like I need attention 24/7 like Bad._

_Speaking of Bad. He’s planning to bring along (who I can only assume is) his husband to the SMP. He’s been gone for a couple days now. I hope he gets back soon. He’s like, the only person keeping everyone together._

_Wilbur wrote to me for the first time in weeks. He said his brother and one of his brother’s friends will be arriving shortly. I’m excited to finally see some new faces around here._

_Until next time,_

_Dream :)’_

* * *

_‘log five_

* * *

_i don’t like wilbur’s brother. he’s loud and obnoxious. he only arrived yesterday with his friend tubbo, but tommy is one of the most annoying people i’ve ever met in my entire life. he’s worse than when purpled was younger._

_sapnap likes him. i can see it. they’re both prone to chaos and things like that. i’m pretty sure one of them burnt down ponk’s lemon tree. we plan to strike back soon._

_bad still hasn’t come back. it’s been a couple weeks now. i’m not sure if he’ll ever be back. honestly, though? i don’t care if he does. he probably has the right idea._

_something weird is happening. today i stared at a few regular poppies for a few minutes. i looked away, and suddenly they were wither roses. it’s like everything around me is dying. i’m afraid to get close to anyone now._

_drista left a few weeks ago. dream’s really upset over it. he’s been searching for her everywhere. i’m afraid to show him the note she left. sapnap and i have been discussing whether or not not show him. i think we should, but sapnap wants to protect his feelings. george doesn’t care what we do just as long as he doesn’t get involved._

_sam’s kinda disappeared with ponk. i think i know where they are, but it’s probably best to leave them alone. i don’t want them to get too overwhelmed with the appearance of new children._

_punz and i celebrated their birthday alone. i brought them on a boat ride and made them a house and a cake. we spent the entire day together. it was one of the best days of my life. i haven’t seen punz in a couple of days, though. that’s fine by me. considering what happened with the flowers, i think it’s best if they stay away._

_purpled disappeared. he built his ufo, but i haven’t seen him since. i’m getting worried. considering what dream did a few months ago, i’m afraid i’ll find his corpse somewhere. i think i should stay away from dream._

_callahan is the one person who’s constantly trying to stay updated with me. i feel bad pushing him away, but i’m sure he’ll be fine. he’s been writing me letters. i think callahan may be my best friend._

_dream doesn’t like tommy or tubbo at all. he stole tommy’s discs a couple days ago, and they apparently got into a huge fight about it. i think sapnap got involved? i don’t really know. everyone’s okay though. just as long as i don’t get involved i think everything will be okay._

_i hope everything will be okay._

_sincerely,_

_alyssa’_

* * *

_‘Log Six_

* * *

_Wilbur arrived last week with a boy named Fundy. Apparently, Wilbur somehow got seduced by a siren and asexually reproduced a fox hybrid child named Fundy. I don’t understand it either._

_Fundy’s age works weirdly. Yesterday he was three years old, but today he’s five. He’s growing incredibly fast. It’s concerning._

_Wilbur founded a new land near the Dream SMP. He made a van. He’s cooking drugs in it. Sapnap tried to arrest him with Tubbo, but it didn’t exactly go to plan. Purpled and Punz tried to help._

_One of the other new guys, Eret, tried to help as well. He apparently got tricked to joining Wilbur or something. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret have all decided to form a nation called L’manburg._

_I declared war on them._

_George said it was a bad idea, and so did Alyssa, but I didn’t think it was fair that they’re stealing land from me. It’s my land. I found it. Not them._

_Bad came back today with Skeppy. Bad was gone for over two months. Apparently, he wanted to spend some time back home with his and Skeppy’s friends. He brought Drista back home as well. I’m glad she’s okay, but I am pissed that no one told me._

_I’m going to burn down Tubbo’s house tomorrow. They can’t stop me. I’ll win this war, even if it kills me._

_Until next time,_

_Dream :)’_

* * *

_‘Log Seven_

* * *

_It’s been a hot minute since this book’s been used! I thought I should probably update it._

_It’s been a couple months since this was last updated, I think. Anyway! There are a lot of new people here!_

_Dream and the others won the war, but Tommy got independence I guess. L’manburg is an official nation now. There are a lot of people living there._

_Eret apparently betrayed everyone in L’manburg? I’m not really sure how that works. Oh, and apparently there’s a life system. Most of the people here have three lives. My lives are connected with Skeppy’s, though. If he dies I die. Tommy only has one life left. Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy all have two. The rest of us have three I think._

_Niki, Jack Manifold, and Quackity joined recently. Niki and Jack live in L’manburg. Quackity tried to join, but was rejected. I don’t like this Quackity guy._

_A man named Schlatt came here for a day to hang out with Tommy and Tubbo for a day before Dream kicked him out. I think he’ll be back soon, though._

_Callahan, Sam, and Ponk have been mostly off the radar recently. I know where they are though. I check up on them every now and then. They seem like they’re having fun. Sapnap, Punz, and George are off doing their own thing. I think a man name Karl joined not too long ago, but I’m not sure. I think he and my son are engaged? Thinking about it, I should probably check on Sapnap more. I hope he’s okay._

_Alyssa hasn’t been around recently. Callahan’s apparently the only person who knows where she is or something? I don’t know. I get letters from her, though. She’s okay._

_Purpled’s gone. No one’s seen him since that one day he brought Tommy to prison. No one’s really noticed except for me. I hope he’s okay. His birthday’s coming up soon. I just hope he hasn’t gone back to that illegal fighting ring again. Punz described what happened when Purpled played Bedwars. I really hope he comes home soon._

_Dream’s acting strange. Much more reserved than usual. He’s been acting strange ever since his horse, Spirit, died. Maybe even since Drista left. I don’t know anymore. I wish he’d talk to me more. I want to make sure he’s okay._

_I heard there’s an election coming up in L’manburg. I’m excited to see how that plays out. I’m sure Wilbur will win, but I guess you never know OwO._

_Signed,_

_BadBoyHalo’_

* * *

_‘log eight_

* * *

_i’m leaving. for good. i’m never coming back to this place. i can’t do this anymore. it’s gone to shit._

_something’s wrong here. i know it. i’m getting out of here as soon as possible. i hope that others realize what’s happening as well._

_callahan, sam, and ponk aren’t listening to me. i tried to tell them about the disappearing trees and the glitched biomes, but they aren’t listening. i just want them to listen to me._

_george, sapnap, and punz have cut me off. it’s like they never cared about me at all. i haven’t really interacted with the new members of the smp other than tommy, tubbo, and wilbur. niki and eret seem smart. i hope they realize something bad’s happening here._

_bad believes me. he promised to investigate further and get back to me. i hope he’ll be alright. he’s like the father i never had._

_purpled showed up for the first time in weeks today. i wish that he stayed away, but it’s his birthday. i think he’s spending the entire day alone. he looks beaten and bruised. i think he went back to bedwars. part of me hopes that he stays there. i know it’s illegal and i know he can die, but it’s safer than this place._

_dream…_

_dream’s changed. he’s not the man i was once friends with. i haven’t seen him in so long. i doubt he cares about me anymore._

_schlatt won the l’manburg election. technoblade showed up today. i can’t stay here. i need to get out._

_consider this my goodbye letter, dream. i don’t care about this place anymore, and you obviously don’t care about me. i hope the others realize that. come find me when you realize what you’re doing here. i’m done._

_good riddance,_

_alyssa’_

* * *

_‘log nine_

* * *

_i’m a glitch. that’s the only reasonable explanation. everything around me changes with every glance; everyone i care about fucking leaves me. i don’t think i can do this much longer._

_i apologize if my handwriting’s messy. i’m having trouble keeping my composure._

_i don’t think i’m meant to exist outside of the SMP. i think Alyssa was right. something’s off about this place._

_i talked to my friends about the sharp pains in my chest i feel whenever i step outside of dream’s eyesight. my friend Gamerboy80 explained to me that there’s code written into every piece of land. he said that the owner of the land can essentially control it._

_Dream doesn’t like me, that much is true. i think he’s trying to write me out of the code. he’s trying to do the same with Wilbur, but it’s not working. i saw Wilbur at the festival where Technoblade murdered Tubbo. he can’t seem to stop shaking, like me. his eyes looked broken. he’s only here through his ties to L’manburg._

_i think i need a break from this place. it’s not safe for me. not safe for anyone. until Dream realizes what the hell he’s doing, i’ll be gone._

_sincerely,_

_purpled’_

* * *

_‘Log Ten_

* * *

_Everything’s fine. :)_

_Wilbur blew up L’manburg and got stabbed by his father, Philza. Schlatt died of a heart attack. Tubbo’s now the president of L’manburg. Technoblade is now an enemy of Tommy. Purpled killed a wither. My friend Connor and my mother Puffy joined. A kid named Ranboo showed up. He’s friends with Fundy. Niki and Puffy are quite close. Fundy proposed to me. Ghostbur showed up not too long ago. Antfrost, Bad, Skeppy, and Sam have a new nation._

_Callahan tried to tell me something. I don’t want to hear anything from him, though. What does he know? Nothing. I don’t want to hear anything from him. There’s a reason he can’t fucking speak._

_Alyssa’s a traitor. She abandoned me. What do I care? She never liked me anyway. I don’t need anyone. She never meant anything to me. We were never friends._

_Karl, Quackity, Sapnap, and George are getting on my nerves. Karl looks at me like I’m a madman. Quackity hates me. Sapnap and George are my friends, I think. They spend more time with Sapnap’s fiances, though. It hurts. I’ll live._

_Punz is still by my side. Even though I tried to drown their little brother one - two? three? - year(s) ago, they’re the one person who’s stuck with me through thick and thin. I should hand out with them more._

_Tommy and Tubbo are as close as ever. I want to kill them both. They’re annoying and think they can just do whatever the fuck they want. I’m ready to put an end to that idea._

_Phil and Techno live out in the snow biome. Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo tried to kill Techno not too long ago._

_Did I mention that I got Tommy exiled?_

_A lot of things have happened since this book was last updated. It’s only been a few months. I don’t have time to write all of this. I have to go destroy a nation with Technoblade and Phil. :)_

_Until next time,_

_Dream :)’_

* * *

_‘Log Eleven_

* * *

_Ranboo doesn’t trust anyone. He lives with Techno and Phil now._

_Tommy and Tubbo are friends again. I want to tear them to shreds. I have a battle with them tomorrow._

_My half brother Foolish joined yesterday. Puffy likes him more. I hate him. I miss Drista. At least she understood me._

_Sapnap betrayed me. I don’t see him anymore, but sometimes I can here him screaming._

_Callahan is still friends with George, but I think he’s scared of me._

_Sam’s struggling, but he and Ponk are still so close. It disgusts me._

_Punz is possessed I think. Bad and Antfrost definitely are. The egg is a strange anomaly. Puffy and Sam want to destroy it._

_I broke off my engagement with Fundy. He’s been away for a while. Tubbo mentioned something about Fundy’s new boyfriend, 5up. I don’t like 5up already. I think I’ll kill him._

_Quackity still wants to kill me. I’m not afraid of him._

_Jack Manifold and Niki want to kill Tommy._

_Eret hasn’t been here recently._

_HBomb is off doing God knows what._

_Connor hasn’t spoken a word to me since he arrived._

_Purpled hasn’t been around much. I hope he’s dead. :)_

_Something’s happening with Karl. Everything around him is wrong. Whenever he gets close, my vision goes to static and I can’t see. I can’t rewrite his existence. The code around him is fucked up. He’s been digging his nose around in something that he shouldn’t be. He needs to be stopped._

_George is the one constant in my life. He’s been here with me since the beginning. I’ll be damned if I let him leave me._

_I have to prepare for my fight. I’ll win. I know I will._

_Until next time,_

_Dream :)’_

* * *

_‘Log Twelve_

* * *

_I should’ve noticed sooner. If I was smart, I would’ve seen it. I would’ve figured it out. It wouldn’t hurt so much._

_Dream’s in prison. He wouldn’t talk to me when I visited him. I don’t think he cares about me. He’s manipulating Ranboo, I think. I don’t want to be apart of it._

_Karl, George, and I started a new nation called Kinoko Kingdom. It’s nice, but virtually pointless. We have no need for it._

_I want to help my dad. He’s possessed. He needs my help. Skeppy needs my help. Punz and Antfrost need my help. I can’t just ignore them. I can’t._

_Puffy and Sam are trying to help them. I think Ponk’s possessed. I can only imagine how Sam feels about that._

_Tommy’s dead. Dream beat him to death in prison._

_Tommy was my friend._

_We weren’t close._

_But he was my friend._

_Karl isn’t okay. Quackity isn’t okay. I don’t think anyone here’s okay anymore. After everything Dream did, it’s hard to be okay._

_Two new people joined. Hannah Rose and Charlie Slimecicle. I don’t know anything about them, and I really don’t care. Ghostbur’s gone. Mexican Dream died a while ago. At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if Purpled was dead as well._

_Something sinister’s going on. I read what Alyssa wrote. I think she was right, but I’m still trying to figure this all out. I think she still sends letters to Dad. I’ll have to figure this all out._

_I’m getting rid of this book. I don’t care that it contains history. I don’t care that Dream cares about it._

_Dream isn’t the person I thought he was. I miss him. I miss the old Dream. I miss him so much that I feel like a could die. I want him back._

_This book will be thrown in the ocean. If you happen to find it, burn it. This is a bad book. It deserves to be lost forever._

_To whoever finds this book: Get as far away from here as possible. This place is corrupt. Nothing good happens here._

_To the man I once considered my friend: I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner. I’m sorry, Dream._

_Signed for the final time,_

_Sapnap’_

* * *

With a slight frown, Karl stares at the book in his hands. He hadn’t meant to find it, but here it is. His hands are shaking. It’s not meant to be here. Sapnap said he threw it into the ocean. By all means, it makes no sense for it to be here.

This must be the book Ranbob found. He tightens his grip on it. He hasn’t a clue how it ended up in the Inbetween, but he isn’t going to keep it here. It’s coming back with him. He’ll burn it and prevent Mizu.

He has to figure out something before he burns the book, though; what the hell is going on with the SMP, and how can he stop it?

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or die tmr /j


End file.
